


How Much I Love You

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Post TATM. River visits her husband, and the two enjoy cuddles and a movie.





	

How Much I Love You

It was after Manhattan, she knew that her husband had started to travel again- with Clara, the Impossible Girl.

River was sitting in the apartment she had in present day New York. She was considering whether to visit her husband. She desperately wanted to see him, for him to hold her in his arms- she missed him.

She decided to visit hi, she keyed in the coordinates for the Tardis on her vortex manipulator. It was set to send her to the central console room, wherever the ship was in the universe.

With a crackle and fizz, River found herself in the Tardis, who hummed in greeting. She smiled and placed her hand on the console. "Hello, dear."

"Who are you?" A voice with a Northern lilt asked.

River turned around to see a brunette woman with curious brown eyes. She smiled again- Clara. "Honestly, you'd think that that husband of mine would have mentioned me. I'm Professor River Song, the Doctor's wife. But you can call me River. Clara Oswald, I presume?"

Clara nodded, and walked towards her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, River." She couldn't deny that she was shocked about the Doctor being married, but River seemed nice enough.

"You too. Where is he, then?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the man in question, who made his way into the room, muttering about something.

The Doctor came to a stop when he realised that River was there. "River! This is a nice surprise."

His wife stood next to him and kissed his cheek. "Hello Sweetie. I thought that I'd pop in."

"You never told me that you were married, Doctor." Clara teased, a cheeky grin on her face.

River mirrored her grin. "Yes Doctor, why didn't you tell your companion about me? I'm your wife!"

"Er, never really got round to it..." He blushed.

Clara chuckled. "We're only teasing. I'll be in my room if you want me." She sensed that the couple needed some time alone.

River wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and cuddled him, smiling as he held her close. "I missed you my love, so much." She muttered against him.

The Doctor dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Me too, River."

They stayed like that for a few moments, wrapped up in the happiness and contentment of having the one they loved the most close to them again.

Eventually, River pulled away from him, gazing at her husband with a smile on her face.

"What shall we do now?" He asked.

"I thought that I'd make us dinner and we'd watch a film, like a normal couple?" She suggested, somewhat shyly.

The Doctor smiled at his wife. "That sounds lovely, River."

She took his hand and the pair made their way to their rooms.

The Tardis had set the rooms up almost like an apartment- there was a bedroom, a living room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. River had her own suite of rooms, and the Doctor had his, but when they were married and the Doctor knew her well, they used the rooms that the Tardis had created for them to be together.

River made her way into the kitchen, closely followed by her husband.

"I didn't know that you could cook, are you making fish fingers and custard?" He asked hopefully.

His wife rolled her eyes. "No Sweetie. I'm making us fish fingers, chips, and peas. If you behave I'll make you some custard. Now go and pick a film for us to watch, I won't be long I promise." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, see you later." He replied, and left the room.

River got to work making their tea, humming to herself. For the first time in a long while, she felt happy and content.

A while later...

River made her way into the living room, a plate in each hand.

"Here we are." She said, setting them down on the coffee table in front of her husband, who was sitting on the sofa. She then made her way back into the kitchen to get the pot of custard she'd made for the Doctor. After that, she made her way back into the living room.

The Doctor's eyes lit up when he saw it. "Thank you!"

"You and your funny eating habits." River replied, placing the pot on the table and sitting down, setting her cutlery on either side of her plate and doing the same for her husband. "What are we watching?"

"The Time Traveller's Wife." He responded.

She chuckled. "How appropriate." She said, kissing his cheek. "Put it on and eat up, your meal will be getting cold."

The pair ate their dinner and watched the film.

When she'd finished eating, River snuggled up to her husband and closed her eyes, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

Soon enough, River fell asleep. The Doctor had lost interest in the film, so he switched the TV off.

The atmosphere was peaceful, the only sound was River's gentle snores every now and then.

The Doctor smiled at the sight, his wife looked rather sweet when she was sleeping. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She stirred. "Hmm?" She asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" Her husband apologised.

"It's okay." River yawned, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, relieved that she wasn't angry with him. "River, why did you come today? I don't mind, I'm just curious."

"I missed you, Sweetie. I just wanted to spent some time with you without monsters chasing us, no danger. Like ordinary couples do." She replied, taking his hand.

"I've missed you too River... Travel with us, just for a while?" He asked.

River considered it. She'd missed him too, and she'd enjoy an adventure or two on between her and her husband being domestic.

"Okay." She finally responded "I'd like that."

"Me too." Her husband replied, kissing her.

River can't help a tear of happiness escaping from her eye. Finally, they'll be a happily married couple for a while.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asks his wife with concern.

"Nothing, I'm happy." She reassured him. A cheeky twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Bed?"

"I like your thinking." He replied.

River chuckled, allowing him to pull her up and to their bedroom.


End file.
